Contacts
"Contacts" are people allowed to communicate with one of the five Contestants using their Gemini. They are typically people who are close to the Contestants due to the fact that they are the only people allowed to communicate with them. Whether the Contacts are actually who they are or in reality just Sent is at first unknown, as Sent is shown to be able to hijack Ink's Gemini in order to speak with him in private. The Contestants attempt to see if they are real by asking them personal questions, but there is no real way to prove it despite their questions. Their identities are later revealed to be correct, but they are not all exactly as the way they were supposed to be due to secrets they have concealed. As it turns out, the Contacts are actually only three people despite there allegedly being five of them, who are the three ringleaders of Exit/Corners. It is also revealed that they were able to do this as they were the same people that they had been claiming to be, but two of them had used aliases that they had actually taken on at some point; Sean was both Ink's friend and Aether's "father" (who, along with Aether, is not real, with Sean taking the role due to having created her), Nolan and Earl were the same person (who was also Beth's son and Liza's father), while Tiana was Rae's ex-girlfriend. The following people are Contacts: * Sean Ward, Ink Greer's Contact. They were friends prior to the game's start and he was "forced" to become a Contestant by Sent with Tiana (really Nolan sending him and Tiana to ensure that Beth and Rae died). He specifically was in charge of creating Sent and Aether and was the one who murdered Beth. He was forced to pretend he had died after Liza volunteered to sacrifice herself in her Corner, due to the fact she was not meant to die. He later returns to meet Ink and the remaining Contestants in the laboratory and chases them when they flee. * Earl Marche, Beth Marche's Contact. He is her son who allegedly commited suicide prior to the game, causing Beth to become distressed when she loses her Gemini and the ability to communicate with him. In reality, he simply became Nolan, renaming Liza accordingly and starting Thatcher Biometrics Limited. * Nolan Thatcher, Liza Thatcher's Contact. He is her father and the owner of a large company named Thatcher Biometrics Limited. Liza texts him very slowly due to her previous blindness, but the two are overjoyed that it is gone, causing him to officially make Liza his heiress. After finding out that her father was going to liquidate the company, Liza disposes of her Gemini in the third Corner. * Tiana Tran, Rae Nandon's Contact. She is his ex-girlfriend whom Rae refuses to speak to due to ending on bad terms and she was "forced" to become a Contestant by Sent with Sean (really Nolan sending her and Sean to ensure that Beth and Rae died). She was likely meant to be the one who causes Rae to die in some way, and lasts longer than Sean who is forced to pretend he is dead. However, the Contestants discover who she is and leaves holding Aether at knifepoint. Ink and the remaining Contestants manage to enter her laboratory where she is forced to explain what is happening to them. * Aether''s father, Aether Irving's Contact. He is never named and is implied to be abusive to Aether, who refuses to talk about him much for this reason. In reality, he is simply Sean Ward texting her, as Aether is an AI with a fabricated background who does not have a real father. Sean decided to pretend to be her father instead of another friend or family member as he considers himself to technically be her father since he created her. Category:Characters